Locked Doors
by Warehouseaddict
Summary: Natasha and Maria are locked in a room together. Natasha is 8 1/2 months Pregnant what could possibly go wrong. Warning contains Descriptive Birth Scene. Please R&R


Stark Towers was in lock down one of the boys experiments had gone rouge again and was now rampaging through the house while she was locked in her bedroom with the quite frankly insufferable Maria Hill much to her annoyance. If it were up to her she would be down there with the boys but Steve had decided to lock her up there because Natasha was now eight and a half months pregnant.

Maria was also pissed at being locked on floor with Romanoff because despite living with each other for the best part of two years the two women still didn't see eye to eye, both were concerned about the other viewing them as weak so when they were round each other they tried to avoid showing how they felt and their reactions to things.

As time went on Maria began to get fed up with being confined to one room and began to pace. Natasha opened and eye from where she was lying on the bed

" Fuck sake Hill I don't like this any better than you, sit down" Maria grumbled to herself but sat down on the end of the bed beside Natasha, when an idea came to her, asking JARVIS to show them the fed from the rest of the house so they could at least watch what the others were doing, despite not being able to hear or communicate with them.

" Certainly agent Hill" JARVIS replied. As the pair sat up and watched what was going on downstairs, Natasha felt a sharp pain, she shifted slightly but made it look like she was just leaning in to get a better look at the screen, there was no way she was letting that women know she was in any discomfort she thought to herself. Natasha knew she was going in got labour she had been having twinges all morning, now it looks like things were beginning to go somewhere she only hoped the boys would be finished soon as she didn't fancy delivering her baby by herself on the bedroom floor.

Maria noticed Natasha sharp intake of breath but she chose not to make anything of it, it's not her fault Romanoff has a sore back she wasn't the one who was stupid enough to get herself pregnant in the first place.

After a while Natasha's contractions were starting to get stronger and more frequent, but still nothing she couldn't handle, after all she was trained to deal with pain and to deal with it quietly. Despite this she was growing more and more uncomfortable she decided she needed to get away from Maria she couldn't let her she her vulnerable even if she wasn't anywhere near that yet. So she got up as casually as she could and made her way to her ensuite bathroom. Closing the door behind here, she asked JARVIS to get a stopwatch timer on screen for her in the bathroom as she was starting to have another contraction, she began to pace around the bathroom when JARVIS told her that he had been monitoring her contractions all day and the where now twenty minutes apart and she should seek medical attention. Laughing a little to herself she replied " seek medical attention how am i meant to do that when I'm locked in my bedroom and have no communication with anybody but bloody Hill" JARVIS replied by informing her that Maria Hill had spent timing doing medical rotations during her military service and was a qualified doctor" Natasha laughed to herself again and replied " there is not a chance in hell of me ever letting that women see me like this in any shape or form" just then her water broke casing Natasha to swear loudly in Russian.

Maria who was still watching the screens when she heard Natasha swear thought she better go and check it out as fury would be pissed if anything happened to her. getting up she knocked on the door to the bathroom " Romanoff are you all right in their" Maria asked as nicely as she could manage " fuck off Hill I'm fine" was the snappy rely that Natasha gave back but even Maria could hear the strain in her voice that she tried so hard to cover which concerned her slightly the last time she heard Romanoff sound like that she had a large bit of metal pipe piercing through her leg. knowing how stubborn she was Maria knew Natasha would never tell her what was wrong she decided to be sneaky, moving away from the door back over to the bed she quietly asked JARVIS to show her the fed from the bathroom. When the fed came up Maria could clearly she Natasha leaning on the sink breathing deeply to herself with a puddle of liquid on the floor beside her, speaking to JARVIS again she asked " how long has Tasha been having contractions for?" this felt odd as she was not only concerned for her but she even called her by her nickname betraying the fact that she did like her a lot even though she would never tell her. JARVIS replied telling her she had been having them on and off for the last two days but they were now twenty minutes apart he also informed her that there was a birthing pack hidden behind the panel of Natasha's headboard, as Miss Potts had one hidden in every room just in case. Maria smiled to herself that was just like Pepper to be overprotective and over organised. Maria knew now that she would have to take charge and help Natasha. As Maria made her way back over to the bathroom door she could hear a faint groan from Natasha as she swore under she breath in Russian again.

Maria took a deep breath and knocked on the door again " Natasha, are you sure your all right in there" Natasha put as much conviction into her answer as she could " I'm fine Hill piss off" but unfortunately for her Maria could clearly hear the stain in her voice. Just then JARVIS spoke " it may be of interest to you Agent Hill but the door to the bathroom is not locked just closed" maria smiled replying " yes JARVIS that is useful thank you" maria waited a minute and then began to open the door bracing herself for the abuse she was about to get.

Natasha was still breathing deeply leaning over the sink when she heard the door open, turning her head to find Hill standing looking at her. She immediately let go of the sink she was clutching and turned to face her " what are you doing i told you i was perfectly fine" Natasha bit out " Nat i may be many things but I'm not stupid you are clearly in labor and if it wasn't from the obvious fact your water had broken, i have been watching the fed from the bathroom showing me that your are clearly having contractions and if that wasn't enough evidence JARVIS has told your contractions are now twenty minutes apart also the stopwatch that is on the bathroom mirror tells me" Maria said looking directly at Natasha " fuck off Hill I'm f… arghh" just then another contraction tore through Natasha's body causing her to turn and grip the sink again as she began to breath through it, maria sighed knowing that this as she suspected wasn't going to be easy began to walk over to her " don't... ( breath) even... (breath) think about... (breath) touching me" Natasha replied as authoritative as she could manage. " shut up nat" maria replied sharply as she placed her hands on Natasha's lower back beginning to massage the tense sighed and leaning in to maria hands as she was helping to revive the almost unbearable pressure that was on her lower back. As her contraction began to finish Natasha began to pull away from her. Turning round to face her she gave her a weak smile " thanks" clearly slightly subdued by the small relief she had provided her, smiling back she replied " your welcome," taking a deep breath she said "….. look i know we don't really get on i think that is because we are both very alike and very stubborn but whether you like it or not this baby is going to come and I'm all you've got so we will just have to make the best of a bad situation and do this together, all right" Natasha sighed " i suppose your right it's not as if i have any other option so i am trusting you to deliver my baby Hill" Maria smiled and spoke " thanks and please call me Maria... everybody calling me Hill all the time makes me feel like I'm permanently at work" causing Natasha laugh.I

"Right i need to examine you so you may go back into the bedroom and get changed" Maria said in her best authoritative tone " you cant be serious I am not having you anywhere near down there" Natasha said in a moment of shock not really thinking about what she was actually saying. Maria laughed " i hate to break it to you Nat but thats were the baby is going to come from and you want me to Deliver it so you know" Maria said with a smirk. " arghhh you no what i mean Maria" Natasha said exasperated, maria looked at her and said " i don't care go and get changed now" Natasha scowled and stalked off as best she could towards the wardrobe pulling on a new t-shirt and sweatpants and making her way back over to her bed were maria was now standing. Just then another contraction tore through her, as she tried desperately in vain to fine something to grab onto but there was nothing near by, just then maria wrapped her arms around her " lean on me" she said, Natasha had no chance to argue or pull away as her contractions were getting stronger so placing her arms around Maria"s neck she lent on her resting her head on Maria's shoulder. Maria could feel Natasha suppressing the urge to cry out at the pain she was feeling so she began to massage the bottom of Natasha's back again, causing her to lean back into her touch and relax as her contraction reached its peak Natasha finally cried out much to her annoyance as she waited for maria to laugh or make a comment, but Maria said nothing, she just continued to massage her back until her contraction passed, noting to herself they were now fifteen minutes apart. When it finally passed Natasha pulled away from maria but making sure not to look her in the eye, and went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Maria moved away and fumbled about with the pact that Pepper had left and found a pair of gloves in it "right Nat sweatpants off and on the bed" she said without looking up, when she did look up she found Natasha still sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking over to her she knelt down in front of her " what's wrong Nat" Maria said looking up at her but Natasha just sat there looking at the floor in silence. "Nat look at me" Maria said placing her hand under Natasha's chin and gently pushing it up so the two of them were eye to eye. "talk to me nat whats wrong" Natasha sucked in a breath and closed her eyes " I'm… I'm…. scared…. and i know that makes me weak and i know the crying out in pain is weak to... but... but i just cant help it" she sighed as tears began running down her face " o… Tasha" Maria sighed using her thumb to wipe away the young women's tears " i think you're amazing i know your scared, i was to when i gave birth and in regards to crying in pain ill let you in to a secret a screamed the hospital down you would have though i was being murdered , and Natasha Romanoff you are one of the strongest and bravest people i know and i will never think of you as weak" Natasha opened her eyes and smiled at Maria " i didn't know you had a child ?" Natasha said questioningly but before maria could answer another contraction hit Natasha as she doubled over grabbing Maria's shoulders. Maria gently pulled her on to the floor and turned her round so she could face the bed grabbing on to it, Maria then proceeded to lower Natasha's sweatpants slightly allowing her to have full access to her back at the bottom of her spine as she once again proceeded to massage the spot this time a Little harder to ease some of Tasha's pain, Natasha began to moan and shake as her contraction was getting stronger " its all right Nat I've got you, let it go" Maria said reassuringly knowing that Natasha was scared, at this Natasha cried out in pain again an again when the contraction finally subsided maria pulled away and helped Natasha back on to the bed.

"Look Nat I know your in a lot of pain right now but I really need to examine you" Maria said looking into the tear filled eyes of the redhead in front of her. Natasha shook her head " please… Maria don't, i don't want you to" Natasha pleaded with her, but Maria was not backing down this had to be done it was important. " I'm sorry Nat, no you will not win this battle sweat pants off and on the bed now" Maria's tone was harsher than she meant it to be but it helped Natasha see she was not going to be victorious so she related and sliding off her sweatpants as maria pulled back the covers on the bed. Natasha gingerly slid up onto the bed and sat down, winching slightly, seeing how uncomfortable Natasha was with what was about to happen Maria decided to help take her mind off it , " Right, you do what I need you to do and while I'm examining you, you can question me about anything you want. Deal?" Maria said hopeful as she knew how Natasha loved to dig for information, Natasha paused for a second then nodded, " all right, deal" Maria smiled at her " all right open your legs and ask away"

Natasha opened her legs and thought of a question " okay why did you do medical rotations while you were in the army?" maria laughed " glad to see your not holding back, i did medical rotations because i lost someone close to me and i could have prevented it if i had known how to do so, so i decided to learn"Natasha winced slightly Maria began to examine her. " how olds your child now?" now it was Maria's turn to wince " he is 10" she said quickly hoping that Natasha didn't notice her tensing up but of course she had. "there you go done you are 9 cm so not long" just then another contraction took hold of Natasha. Maria quickly took her gloves off and went to Natasha but Natasha pushed her away " No!" she said sharply then she turned away from Maria.

Maria stepped back from Natasha and went the end of the bed to get stuff ready for the delivery wondering what she had done to upset her, Maria looked up suddenly when Natasha cried out sharply, Maria went to move to her again but Natasha held up her hand telling her not to, when the contraction subsided Natasha collapsed back onto the bed pulling the cover up over her legs. after her breathing returned to normal Natasha looked straight at Maria " you lied, i pushed you away because you lied" she said answering Maria's = unspoken question. " i haven't lied to you" Maria said despite knowing she had and would be caught out. " you're lying again, tell me the truth or i wont let you anywhere near me" Natasha said deadly serious " fine….my son Theo would have been ten but he died when he was 2 he was shot, they where trying to kill me but the shot missed me and hit Theo he died in my arms and there was nothing could do to save him, happy now" Maria bit out sharply as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Natasha visibly paled " Ria" calling Maria by her nickname Phil gave her but they were all scared to use "I'm so sorry i didn't know… come here" Natasha said and she opened her arms, Maria got up and went to them Natasha hugged her tight, but then pulled away sharply casing maria to do the same " Ria… something doesn't feel right it doesn't feel like the others….. i need ….. i need to…" " push ?" Maria said finishing her sentence for her as Natasha nodded, she quickly pulled back the covers and grabbed a new set of gloves at the end of the bed and a towels putting some under Natasha and some beside her for when the baby arrives.

" Right Nat I want you push with all your might" Maria said as Natasha began to push the pain causing her to cry out. "Is the contraction still there Nat" Maria asked when Natasha put her head back on the pillow. " no" Natasha croaked out. " when comes back i want you to push with all you've got i can feel the baby's head so it's going to start to sting now but you have to push through the pain, can you do that for me" Maria said rubbing Tasha's leg. " all right" she said as she sat back up again feeling another contraction coming on she began to push with all her might as Maria encouraged her on, she screamed as the baby's head was born and Maria told her to stop pushing and to pant. as maria slowly rotated the baby to free its shoulders Natasha swore at her in Russian a few times then another contractions came and Maria told her to push again and the baby was born.

" Nat you've got a little girl" Maria beamed " why isn't she crying yet Ria what's wrong" Maria looked down to the little girl and knew what she had to do " trust me Nat" she looked quickly to Natasha and who nodded but looking terrified.

Maria quickly cut the baby's cord and wrapped the baby up as she began to dry her off trying to stimulate her to breath when that, wasn't working she heard Natasha whimper in the background as she began suck the mucus out both the baby's nose and lungs still rubbing her dry to stimulate her.

Then the baby made a whimpering sound and began to cry, Maria breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the little girl and gave her to Natasha, who had begun to cry she held her close and kissed her on the head. Looking up at Maria she smiled and opened her free arm to embrace her.

Maria went to Natasha's open arm " thank you for saving my little girl Ria, I owe you everything"Natasha said beginning to cry again. Maria wiped her tears away " you own me nothing it was my pleasure all I ask is you love her and guard her with your life as I know you will, you will be an amazing mother" Maria said wiping away the tears from her own eyes getting up.

About an hour later maria is lying on the bed beside Natasha with the baby in her arms as Natasha sleeps beside her, when JARVIS informs her that the boys are on their way up stairs so she wakes Natasha and handing her precious little bundle back to her. "ready for this" Maria asks smirking, they had agreed earlier that when they boys came back that Maria was going to give them hell for being so stupid.

When the door opened Maria stood in front of Natasha so they couldn't see the baby, " Right you lot in here now and line up against the wall" she said in the harshest tone she could muster. The five boys came in and stood against the wall knowing not to mess with her in the mood she was in even stark was quite.

"firstly if any of you and i mean any of you lock me in a room again when there is a fight going on i will personally make sure that you will do nothing but paperwork for months on end. secondly never lock me in a room with no form of communication with a heavily pregnant women again, because i will not responsible for my actions when i find said person who locked me in said room where i was forced to deliver a baby and if it wasn't for your quite Frankly amazing and deserving far better that you stark this situation whole have been very different, so JARVIS can you ring Miss Potts and ask her to come home please". " wait a minute…. she running my company she can't just come home when you want her to" Tony replied exasperated. then Thor spoke " excuse my interruption lady Maria but did you say you delivered a baby" "yes she did, she also saved her life when she wasn't breathing" Natasha replied from the bed causing all the boys to look over to the bed which the had ignored due to Maria's rant.

There they found Natasha sitting up holding her little bundle in her arms, " Way to go Hill" Stark said slapping her on the back " and you to red I'm sure you helped" this caused maria to laugh and Natasha to scoff. Clint hugged her and thanked her as although the little ones father was not among any of them she would be raised and loved in a house where she would have 5 fathers and 3 mothers and thats before Coulson or Furry get a hold of her. As the boys all sat on the bed and cooed over the little one passing her between them, Pepper came into the room " what the hell happened down there you better have a good explanation for this boys" " why do not think the girls could be involved" Tony said sounding offended " you know why…. by the way why are we in Tasha's room" just then the baby who was currently curled up in Bruce's arms gave wimpier. Pepper looked over to Bruce and shrieked with delight " O my gosh Tasha when did this happen" Tasha looked at maria who was busy passing the little one from to pepper, " mmmmm….About 4 hours ago now" she said looking at the clock " awwwww she so cute… what are you going to call her" Pepper said as she swayed with the little one in her arms. Natahsa thought for a minute then looked at maria. " Ria, if its all right with you I would like to call her maria, after all without you she wouldn't be here" Natasha said reaching out and taking maria hand. Maria looked at her and began to cry " if your sure, i would be delighted" " its settled then everybody meet Maria Hope Romanoff" passing the baby back to Natasha Pepper sat on the bed " wait a minute why did Ria save the Maria's life, was this child born here in this house while that madness was going on downstairs" the boys looked everywhere but Pepper and Ria and Tasha laughed " long story short me and Tasha were locked in her bedroom and she decided it would be a great time to have a baby." Hill joked as Natasha punched her in the arm.


End file.
